bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Scripted Events (BioShock Infinite)
Scripted Events in ''BioShock Infinite'' are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Columbia, and serve to advance the narrative without playing an important role in the game's story. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to warrant their own page. ''BioShock Infinite'' Town Center Pilgrim Welcomer Premise: A pilgrim welcomer "answers" Booker DeWitt's question. Location: The Welcome Center, by the stairs to the main chamber Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Booker: "Excuse me! Where am I?" *Male Pilgrim: "Heaven, friend. Or as close as we'll see till Judgement Day." *Booker: "Best keep such questions to myself, 'less I want to get made." Pilgrim Crowd Premise: Pilgrims encouraging Booker DeWitt to take Preacher Witting's hand and become baptized. Location: The Welcome Center, in the main chamber, by Preacher Witting Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal (The pilgrims will continue to randomly say this lines until Booker takes Witting's hand) *Pilgrim Crowd: "Go on brother." *Pilgrim Crowd: "Glory be!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Reach out brother!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Praise be to the Founders!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Cleanse yourself, brother!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Hallelujah!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Praise the Lord!" *Pilgrim Crowd: "Take his hand." *Pilgrim Crowd: "Praise be to the Founders! Praise be the Lord!" Praying Pilgrims #1 Premise: Three pilgrims recommit themselves to the Founding Fathers. Location: The Welcome Center, Garden of New Eden, in between the three statues of the Founding Fathers Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Pilgrim 1: "And how do we know this was the new Eden? Are we to rely upon our own pride to make it so?" *Pilgrims: "No, because our pride cannot make it so." *Male Pilgrim 1: "We know because the Angel Columbia favored our Founders with three gifts of gold." *Female Pilgrim: "To Father Washington, she granted a sword of gold, so that Eden would have strength that set her above all other nations." *Male Pilgrim 2: "To Father Franklin: a key of gold, so that Eden might have industry that set her above all other nations." *Female Pilgrim: "To Father Jefferson: a scroll, so that Eden might have laws that set her above all other nations." *Male Pilgrim 1: "And so each year, we recommit ourselves to our Founders, and our Prophet, Father Comstock." *Pilgrims: "…and recommit to our Prophet, Father Comstock." *Male Pilgrim 1: "So that we may follow in the Prophet's path." *Pilgrims: "AMEN." Pilgrim Greeter Premise: A man greets the newcomers by explaining the baptism. Location: Garden of New Eden, by the top of either of the stairs from the pool (It doesn't matter if you pick the left or right set of stairs as there is a man on the top of both) Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Pilgrim: "Our Prophet fills our lungs with water, so they may better love the air." Praying Pilgrim #1 Premise: A pilgrim prays to Father Washington. Location: Garden of New Eden Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Pilgrim: "He who crossed the Delaware, with flaming sword and wings of angels… watch over me and lend me strength. Shield my mind from fear and doubt, so that I may hold fast against all invaders. Father Washington, hear my prayer." Praying Pilgrim #2 Premise: A pilgrim prays to Father Jefferson. Location: Garden of New Eden Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Pilgrim: "…a paragon of virtue, a rebel against ignorance and tyranny. Share with me your wisdom, and let the light of your good judgment shine like a beacon through the darkness. Father Jefferson, hear my prayer." Praying Pilgrim #3 Premise: A pilgrim prays to Father Franklin. Location: Garden of New Eden Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Pilgrim: "…that there is no chance or luck, only providence, and that you see its divine hand at work, you discern the transmundane. Your inspiration and imagination transcend mere science and open our eyes to the mystery. Father Franklin, hear my prayer." Praying Pilgrims #2 Premise: Two pilgrims sit by the pond while joining hands and praying. Location: Garden of New Eden Character: Male and female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Pilgrims: "By the Sword… And the Scroll… And the Key. Amen." Mr. Rossignol and His Lovely Friend Premise: Two citizens are enjoying each other's company. Location: New Eden Square, on a bench by the Garden of New Eden entrance Character: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman on Bench: "Why, no Mr. Rossignol. I've never had an oyster." *Woman on Bench: [giggle] "Mr. Rossignol, you are terrible." Fellow Travellers Premise: Some citizen discuses the inconveniences with the schedule for the docking buildings. Location: New Eden Square, directly after leaving the Garden of New Eden Character: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "My favorite city park only docks here between 9am and 11. It's got a waterfall and everything. Argh… I just missed it!" *Male Civilian 2: "I bet we could have something arranged…" ;Round Two *Male Civilian 2: "It's damn inconvenient when buildings don't dock on-time…" *Male Civilian 1: "Yesterday I had to take a gondola. Rubbing elbows with all sorts." Hot Dog Seller Premise: The hot dog seller greets Booker DeWitt at sight. Location: New Eden Square, leaning on the hot dog stand Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Mornin'." *Booker: "Good to see you." Weather Watchers Premise: A man and a woman review the weather of the day. Location: New Eden Square, at the end of the bridge from the Garden of New Eden Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Perfect day for the celebration…" *Female Civilian: "Father Comstock must have foreseen and planned it just this way!" Minuteman Gazette Newsboy Premise: A newsboy advertises the Minuteman Gazette. Location: New Eden Square, near Father Comstock's statue Characters: Boy Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal ;Round One *Newsboy: "KEEP FAITH, TRUE CITIZEN! The latest edition of THE MINUTEMAN has arrived, FEATURING… IN-DEPTH coverage of today's festivities… There will be hot dogs for the men, lime rickeys for the girls, and amusements for all ages! ''" ;Round Two *Newsboy: "''A full transcript of the Prophet's recent address to YOU, THE COLUMBIAN PEOPLE on the holy forgiveness of our dear Lady Comstock, our beloved Mother of Forgiveness." Statue Observers Premise: A woman criticizes the statue of Zachary Hale Comstock and discuses an event she read about in the paper with her partner. Location: New Eden Square, in front of Father Comstock's statue Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Female Civilian: "Hmm. Oh, that statue… I just think it fails to capture Father Comstock's absolute… you know… divinity!" ;Round Two *Female Civilian: "Did you see the paper this morning?" *Male Civilian: "Mmm-hmm. Horrible what the Vox did…" *Female Civilian: "There's no sense in reasoning with these savages." *Male Civilian: "Comstock will handle 'em." Life's No Picnic Premise: A mother teaches her son some discipline during their picnic. Location: New Eden Square, on the grass by the statue of Father Comstock Characters: Female and Boy Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Mother: "'' 'Like' does not matter to a Liberty Scout. There's no room for preference, only 'duty.' " ;Round Two *Mother: "''Fair? That's enough of that kind of talk. Sometimes I don't know if I'm raising a Duke… or a Dimwit." Saltonstall Supporter Premise: A man expresses his political beliefs to his friends. Location: New Eden Square, outside Hudson's Fine Clothing Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Saltonstall's alright, I tell ya. Says he's for faith, family, and fatherland. Who can be against all that?!" Hudson's Shoeshine Premise: A man talks about his problems while getting his shoes shined. Location: New Eden Square, Hudson's Fine Clothing Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Never hire an artist, my dear fellow. They are a temperamental and unreliable lot to-a-man. *Shoeshiner: "Uh-huh." *Male Civilian: "I told him that the park is exceeding far behind schedule… th-th-the landscaping is half-finished, th-the statuary hasn't arrived, the fountain is full of rainwater, for God's sake. Even the marigolds are still unplanted. All work which should've been done months ago." *Shoeshiner: "Uh-huh." *Male Civilian: "Do you know what he told me? He said that he was 'tired.' That-that the work had taken much from him. I said "Good God, man, don't tell me about details! Just get it done!"" *Shoeshiner: "Mmm-hmm." *Male Civilian: "You almost finished down there?" *Shoeshiner: "Yessir." Curt's Customers Premise: A couple is enjoying a cup of coffee while discussing the Vox Populi and their waiter. Location: New Eden Square, sitting by a table outside Curt's Groceries & Meats Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Female Civilian:"Ugh! Vox Populi this, Vox Populi that… Now what does "Vox Populi" even mean, for heaven's sake?" *Male Civilian: "It's Latin. It means—" *Female Civilian: "Lah-tin? Ah-ah-ah!" ;Round Two *Female Civilian: "You know, I thought I detected a hint of an accent from our waiter…" *Male Civilian: "Hmmm…" Sportsman Premise: A man assumes Booker's into sports and contemplates him. Location: New Eden Square, on the porch of the building next to Curt's Groceries & Meats Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal ;Round One *Male Civilian: "Good day, Citizen. You're looking fit." ;Round Two *Male Civilian: "Sport, friend. I can tell you're a man who's keen on sport. I'm fond of the Greco-Roman style, you know. If you want, I can always teach you." Water Play Premise: Two children are playing in the spray of a fire hydrant. Location: New Eden Square, by the fire hydrant aside the building next to Columbia Creamery Characters: Boy Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Boy Civilians: [Laughter] Parade Bridge Guard Premise: This policeman guards the bridge while the parade floats by and gives his wishes to the people waiting for the bridge to be open again. Location: New Eden Square, by the bridge Character: Police Voice: Normal ;If Booker approaches the bridge before the parade has finished *Policeman: "Sorry, pal, you gotta wait like all the rest." ;When the bridge opens *Policeman: "All clear. Good luck at the raffle, folks." Rafflegoers Premise: A couple talks about the important of choosing the right event to attend while passing over the bridge. Location: New Eden Square, walking over the bridge to a bench Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Picking the right event to attend on a day like this is serious business, you know. Can't be everywhere at once. You'll always miss something…" *Male Civilian: "That's why we're going to the raffle. I have a good feeling this year." Strong in the Sword Premise: Citizen discuss one of their friends. Location: New Eden Square, on the other side of the bridge, outside the Grocery Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "He's strong in the sword, but a bit weak in the key and the scroll, if you get my meaning…" Tipper Premise: A man walks up to the Grocery and flips a coin in to the tip box. Booker then (if the player chooses so) walks up to the box, questions the system and/or pays the tip box. Location: New Eden Square, Grocery Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: N/A, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Booker: "Honor system, eh?" ;If Booker decides to pay the tip box *Booker: "Here you go." ;If Booker decides to pay again *Booker: "That should cover it." Flower Saleswoman Premise: A fund seeker asks Booker to buy some flowers, Booker kindly declines. Location: New Eden Square, outside Chas. A. White Supply Character: Female Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Laura Bailey for Female Civilian,BioShock Infinite on IMDb Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Female Civilian: "Would you care for a boutonniere? We're raising money for the girl's patriotic league." *Booker: "Maybe next time." *Female Civilian: "You'd look dashing with one in your lapel. Come back if you change your mind!" Rock-Paper-Scissors Premise: Two children play rock-paper-scissors. Location: New Eden Square, outside Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works Characters: Boy and girl Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Boy and Girl Civilians: [Playing the game] Arguing Couple Premise: A couple has a disagreement. Location: New Eden Square, outside Wilson Bros. & Company Characters: Male and Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *John: "I'd keep an eye on that kind of talk, friend. That kind of talk draws attention." *Female Civilian: "Oh, don't turn into some Finkton radical on me John. I do not want to be some character out of "I Married a Vox Populi," now do I?" Man on a Bench Premise: A man greats Booker. Location: New Eden Square, on a bench by "The Tower Protects The Lamb From The False Shepard" poster Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: [Whistling] ;Noticing Booker *Male Civilian: "Why, good day to you, sir!" *Booker: "Uh…hello?" Monument Tower Observers Premise: Two men observe and discuss Monument Tower. Location: New Eden Square, standing by a fence near the Fairgrounds stairs Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Male Civilian 1: "Look at her, ain't she some kind of beauty. You know, that's where all the immigrants used to pass through." *Male Civilian 2: "Wish they still allowed average janes and joes to enter, you know you gotta be somebody now." ;Round Two *Male Civilian 2: "Huh. I've always pictured it being more, you know… on-fire." Double Date Premise: Two couples anticipate the evening and await their friend. Location: New Eden Square, right by the stairs to the Fairgrounds Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Female Civilian 1: "I can't wait for tonight." *Female Civilian 2: "I agree!" *Male 1: "You keep saying that." *Male 2: "Should we go in?" ;Round Two *Male 1: "Where's Matthew?" *Male 2: "I don't know what he sees in her." *Female Civilian 1: "Money." *Group: [Laughter] New Eden Square Gate Guards Premise: Two policemen stop Booker DeWitt from passing through a gate. Location: New Eden Square, Near the Fairgrounds entrance Characters: Police, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Booker: "You wanna let me through here, pal?" *Policeman 1: "Ah. Street's closed for your safety, fella, they're pepping tonight's fireworks back there." *Policeman 2: "There's enough TNT back there to blow Peking to Kingdom Come…. Again." *Booker: "Road block. Better find another way around." Vigor Presentation Premise: A barker presents Vigors to the people of Columbia while two Carnival Devils displays the powers of Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Possession and Shock Jockey. Location: New Eden Square, Fairgrounds entrance Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: T. Ryder Smith, N/A *Vigor Barker: "If I told you a man could shoot lightning from his fingers now, would you believe me? If I told you a man could hoist a one-ton stallion into the air, would you believe me? Well, friends, I am here today to tell: those are no flights of fancy! Those are no tall tales told behind the pool hall! No sir, No ma’am, those are VIGORS I’m talking about, brought to you courtesy of Mr. Jeremiah Fink himself! Who amongst you has tasted the divine gift of the vigor! One swig, and feats of wonderment are at the tips of your fingers! You know our Prophet is fair, you know our Prophet is kind, and he has asked, PERSONALLY asked Mr. Jeremiah Fink to bring to you these wonders. Praise be to our Prophet, and praise be to our fair city!" Automated Stallion Presentation Premise: A recording plays on repeat, presents the Automated Stallion to the citizens of Columbia. Location: Fairgrounds, Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions Stall Characters: Recording (male voice) Voice: Normal ;Round One *Recorded Message: "Developed by Fink Industries for our troops, now available to all citizens of Columbia!" ;Round Two *Recorded Message: "Equus Mechanical - The Automatic Stallion! The Horse of the Future - Today!" ;Round Three *Recorded Message: "He'll ferry you with ease to and from your place of business - or on a romantic evening ride with the missus! He hauls carriages, vending items, furniture, and more! From the heaviest item to your most delicate possession!" ;Round Four *Recorded Message: "Equus Mechanical - He'll never tire, never throw, never hunger, never thirst, never break a leg, never befoul your stalls with filth." ;Round Five *Recorded Message: "Equus Mechanical - Good enough for Columbia's finest - good enough for you!" Alexander Hot Dog Seller Premise: A Hot Dog Vendor advertises his Alexander Hot Dogs. Location: Fairgrounds, next to the Voxophone booth Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Hot Dog Vendor: "Hot dogs! Hot dogs! Alexander Hot Dogs! Columbia's Finest! Worth every cent!" ;Round Two *Hot Dog Vendor: "Red hot hot dogs! Columbian as apple pie! Patriotic as a rifle! De-licious as a sweetheart's kiss!" ;Round Three *Hot Dog Vendor: "Don't go hungry! Don't be sad! Alexander Hot Dogs make Columbia glad!" ;Round Four *Hot Dog Vendor: "Hot dogs! Right he-ah! Getcher Alex-ander Hot Dogs right he-ah!" Science Enthusiasts Premise: A couple appreciates the scientific wonders of their city. Location: Fairgrounds, on a bench near the Voxophone booth Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "The advances in science and wonder we've seen in our lifetime… Soon enough, Fink and Lutece will be sending folks to the moon!" *Female Civilian: "Wouldn't that be something? Moon people…" Automatic Stallion Observers Premise: Citizens observe and discuss the Automatic Stallion. Location: Fairgrounds, looking over the Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions Stall, near the Voxophone booth Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "Have you used one yet?" *Female Civilian: "Oh my, no!" *Male Civilian 2: "Oh, I have." *Male Civilian 1: "Liar!" *Male Civilian 2: "Honest! Nearly blew the windows out of my house!" ;Round 2 *Female Civilian: "They sound dangerous!" *Male Civilian 1: "Columbia's gifts should not be abused." *Male Civilian 2: "It was an accident!" *Male Civilian 1: "Hmm." Sky-Line Observers Premise: Citizens watch the Sky-Line presentation and discuss the rails. Location: Fairgrounds, near the Sky-Line Sky-Line Stall Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Riding the sky-line solo was originated by adolescents, you know. Little joyriders… Didn't even have proper tools for it. Fore Fink introduced the sky-hook, more than one of those damn fools went and broke their necks riding the darn things." New Vigor Discussion Premise: Citizens discuss the new Vigors displayed at the Fairgrounds. Location: Fairgrounds, next to Voxophone presentation booth Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Have you sampled any of the new Vigors here today?" *Male Civilian: "I usually wait 'till Fink works out the kinks with them. It's safer that way…" Hunt Down the Vox Barker Premise: A barker presents the game. Location: Fairgrounds, by the Hunt Down the Vox booth Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Airgun Barker: "The Vox Populi are on the loose! Who will hunt them down? Hey you! Handy with a rifle? Looking to do your part for Columbia? Show your skill by hunting down Daisy Fitzroy and the vile members of the Vox Populi! Calling all skilled marksmen! The Vox Populi are on the loose! Can you protect us? Demonstrate your bravery right here! Shoot the targets, earn the points, win the prize! You sir? Or you! Gentlemen, who will take arms against these monstrous heathens? Save the day and win the prize!" Hunt Down the Vox Players Premise: Citizens are looking and commenting on while one of their friends play Hunt Down the Vox. Location: Fairgrounds, by the Hunt Down the Vox booth Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman 1: "Oh, there's one!" *Man 1: "Shoot him!" *Man 2: "Quiet!" *Man 1: "Whatsamatter, we breaking your concentration?" *Woman 2: "Right there!" ;Round Two *Woman 1: "Get him!" *Man 2: "This sight's out of line!" *Man 1: "A good carpenter never blames his tools!" *Group: "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vigor Concern Premise: Citizens are discussing Vigors and their abilities. Location: Fairgrounds, next to Hunt Down the Vox booth Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Right, but… I can't tell one from the other!" *Male Civilian: "Don't you know a damn thing? Vigors dispense more… aggressive aid. Like letting you breathe fire or that sort of nonsense…" *Female Civilian: "Oh-ho! And why would I want to do that?" Handyman Presentation Premise: The barker at the Handyman Stall does presentations for the Handyman. Location: Fairgrounds, Handyman Stall Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Handyman Barker: "Come on down and see the amazing Handyman! Is he man? Is he machine? Only Columbian ingenuity could create such an amazing marvel!" ;Round Two *Handyman Barker: "Step right up and see the eighth wonder of the world! He's big! HE's bold! Only in our fair city will you see such amazing feats of technological prowess!" Handyman Observers Premise: A couple watches the Handyman Stall at a distance. Location: Fairgrounds, near the Handyman Stall and Salts Machine Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Have you ever seen anything like it?" *Female Civilian: "He looks so sad…" *Male Civilian: "Sad?! When you're that strong, what's there to be sad about?" ;Round Two *Male Civilian: "I bet he could lift that entire booth over his head!" *Female Civilian: "Strength isn't everything." *Male Civilian: "Oh, what do you know." Ice Cream Buyers Premise: A couple has trouble choosing from the variety of ice cream flavors. Location: Fairgrounds, up the stairs at an ice cream stand near the Possession booth Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Four flavors?! That many? Why, what's wrong with good old vanilla?" ;Round Two *Male Civilian: "I have a weakness for this ice cream business. It's my only vice." Fellow Sailor Premise: A man asks Booker about his past. Location: Fairgrounds, up the stairs near the Possession booth, leaning on a wall near the playing children Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Howdy, sailor. What port do you call home? Any port in a storm… You know what I mean?" Possession Introduction Premise: Booker DeWitt is introduced to his first Vigor: Possession and uses the ability on the ticket machine. Location: The Fairgrounds, by the Possession booth and the gates to the Path of the Scroll Characters: Female Columbia Citizen, an Admission Machine, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Possession Hawker: "Dear friend, have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect you with a beloved spouse? Well! It's time to take back control from the men of metal! With Possession. YOU are the master! You will bend any machine to your will!" ;Attempting to buy a ticket from the ticket machine *Automatic Ticket Taker: "Sorry pal, the raffle is all sold out! Entrance is reserved for dignitaries and very important personages alone." *Booker: "I'm guessing that don't mean me." ;When approaching the Possession Hawker after failing to buy a ticket *Possession Hawker: "Wanna get into the lottery, handsome? Give that mechanical moron a taste of Possession. If you're looking to buy, you need only to say the word." ;Grabbing the Vigor *Booker: "Give me one of those." *Possession Hawker: "With just a whisper, they're all ears…" ;After ingesting the Vigor *Booker: "What the hell was that?" ;After using Possession on the ticket machine *Automaton Ticket Taker: "Well. if it isn't Assemblyman Buford! Your spot at the raffle awaits. Don't know why I didn't recognize you before. Odd! Always good to have a gentlemen of your caliber at our fine fairgrounds!" Before the Raffle Premise: Jeremiah Fink prepares to start the raffle. Location: Path of the Scroll, straight ahead from the Fairgrounds' exit Characters: Jeremiah Fink, female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal * Jeremiah Fink: "My, my, my... is that time of year already? Has the day come so soon? Ha ha ha ha! Heh... You know, it seemed like only yesterday I was looking at my own baseball, and I said to myself, Fink... this year, it's gonna be me!" * Female Civilian: "Ha ha! He always does this." * Female Civilian: "No no! Get on with it!" * Jeremiah Fink: "But, but, but before we get down to it, I'd like to tell you all a little story." * Female Civilian: "A-ha ha! Come on, please!" * Male Civilian: "Stop talking, you old gas bag!" * Jeremiah Fink: "A long tima ago, when I was just a lad, I..." * Female Civilian: "No, start the raffle! Start the raffle!" * Male Civilian: "Get on with it, Fink!" * Jeremiah Fink: "What? What's that? You want me to start the raffle? Hahaha... All right, all right, settle down. I guess I will. But before that..." Hopscotch Premise: Two girls play hopscotch while rhyming. Location: Path of the Scroll, straight ahead from the Fairgrounds' exit Characters: Girl Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Girls: "Songbird, Songbird, see him fly. Drop the children from the sky. When - the young ones - mis-be-have… Es-corts chil-dren to-their-grave… Ne-ver - back-talk - ne-ver - lie… Or-he'll-drop-you-FROM-THE-SKY!" Booker's Admirer Premise: Two women comment on Booker and one of them takes a liking to him. Location: Path of the Scroll, sitting on a veranda, near the Fairgrounds' exit Characters: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Look at that one… he looks lost." *Mary: "He looks just fine to me." *Female Civilian: "Mary, you are a living, walking scandal." Lady News Premise: A woman informs her friends about new stock, coming to a line of vending machines. Location: Path of the Scroll, near the veranda by the Fairgrounds' exit Characters: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian 1: "I heard the Father Franklin machines will be taking in new stock soon…" Thomas and the Wife Premise: A couple discusses Lady Comstock. Location: Path of the Scroll, down the road to the right of the Fairgrounds' exit Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "My role model? Why, Lady Comstock, of course…" *Civilians: "The prophet bless her and keep her." *Female Civilian: "Oh, that poor woman, the things she suffered…" *Thomas: "Suffering don't make you holy." *Female Civilian: "Well, it certainly doesn't hurt." ;Round Two *Thomas: "I believe all the prophet's teachings — but some people think that Lady Comstock not only designed the Columbian flag, but sewed every single one of them in existence… I mean, really…" *Female Civilian: "You know, Thomas, I don't make light of your beliefs. I would appreciate if you did not make light of mine… And in front of our friends!" Sky-Hook Introduction Premise: A policeman showcases his new weapon to his colleague. Location: Path of the Scroll, down the road to the right of the Fairgrounds' exit Character: Police Voice: Normal *Policeman 1: "When did you get that?" *Policeman 2: "This little beauty? The whole division got them. If we're going to flush the Vox out of the sky-line system, we gotta have the best." *Policeman 1: "They got any openings in the group? I'd love to bust some Vox skull." Queueing Citizens Premise: A couple run from Path of the Scroll to the Raffle Park to queue for a ball in excitement. Location: Path of the Scroll/Raffle Park, by the Raffle's baseball girl, near the Dollar Bill machine Character: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "This is it! This is it!" *Male Civilian: "Ah, I feel I've waited all year for this!" Feeling Lucky Premise: Two citizens are discussing their Raffle luck. Location: Raffle Park, by the stairs to the fountain Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "We'll see about that. I'm feeling lucky." *Male Civilian 2: "You always got a feeling." Shady Lane Gate Guard Premise: Policemen stop Booker from entering Shady Lane and tells him to hurry to the raffle. Location: Raffle Park, by the gated entrance to Shady Lane Character: Police Voice: Normal *Policeman: "Sorry, son, this street is closed." ;Round Two *Policeman: "You'd best be getting to the raffle. You wouldn't want to miss out!" Raffle Square Gate Guard Premise: A policeman halts Booker from leaving the Raffle Square from behind a gate. Location: Raffle Square, behind the now gated entrance from where Booker entered Character: Police Voice: Normal *Policeman: "Not getting out of here alive, Vox… What you've done?! Yer gonna burn…" False Shepherd Arrival Preparation Premise: Policemen prepares Shady Lane for the False Shepherd, by calling in the Fireman and evacuating citizens. Location: Shady Lane Character: Police (voice only), male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Policeman 1: "Call out the fireman!" *Policeman 2: "It's the fireman! Fireman's on his way!" *Policeman 2: "It's the fireman! He's here!" *Policeman 1: "He'll take care of the son of a bitch!" Comstock Center Rooftops Rooftop Soldier Premise: A Soldier spots Booker entering the Lansdowne Residence and informs his comrades. Location: Lansdowne Residence, Roof/Top Floor Character: Male Founder Soldier (voice only) Voice: Normal *Male Founder Soldier: "He's gone inside!" A Progressive Premise: A man notices Booker in his home and assures him that he is not like the others in Columbia. Location: Lansdowne Residence, Bottom Floor Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Hey, hey… It's all right. I'm not like the rest… I'm a progressive!" ;If Booker fires his gun in the man's presence *Male Civilian: "Please!" Friends of the Negro Society Members Premise: A couple argues about the rights of the black citizens and hides Booker DeWitt from the police. Location: Montgomery Residence Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens, Male Police Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Violence is not the answer! As much as I support her cause and her people, blood must not be shed." *Female Civilian: "What do you expect these poor negroes to do? How they treat them — it was bound to happen!" *Male Civilian: "Violence is not a foregone conclusion." ;Noticing Booker DeWitt *Male Civilian: "It's him! The one they're after… Go… they're looking for you." ;Policemen knocks on the door and the residents' reaction *Policeman: "Police! We're in need of your assistance!" *Female Civilian: "They're here!" *Male Civilian: "Shh! Keep your voice down!" *Policeman: "Alright, let's move on…" ;When the police breaks in if Booker is noticed *Female Civilian: "Get out!" *Male Civilian: "Please! Please Leave!" *Policeman: "Inside! Inside! The Witness & the Cop Premise: A woman tries to give her testimony for a crime she witnessed to a police sketch artist. Location: Residence, bottom floor Characters: Female Columbia Citizen, Police Voice: Normal *Female Witness: "''He was taller than that…'' slimmer. His eyes were farther apart." *Policeman: "''Mmm-hmm. What color were his eyes?" *Female Witness: "Blue… No, green… hmm, I can't remember. His eyes were bigger than that… squinty." *Policeman: "Okay. Miss, can you recall his hair color?" *Female Witness: "It was, hmm… red and curly? He looked Irish to me. Yes, like that!" *Policeman: "Okay, what about his temperament?" *Female Witness: "Oh-ho-ho-ho! He was certainly an anarchist. You can spot them anywhere, you know." *Policeman: "Oh, I know." *Female Witness: "That's a close likeness." False Shepherd Patrol Premise: Two policemen are on the search for Booker. Location: Monument Island Gateway, abandoned island, outside the hotel and Cigar Shop Character: Male Police Voice: Normal *Policeman 1: "See anything?!" *Policeman 2: "Nothing! He's gone to ground." *Policeman 1: "Better start busting down some doors…" *Policeman 2: "I'm not busting down any doors… you know what kind of swells live here?" *Policeman 1: "Did you hear what this guy did?!" *Policeman 2: "What do you expect from an anarchist? Fitzroy's got 'em all trained like dogs… they go for the throat!" *Policeman 1: "And he draws blood today? Today of all days?" *Policeman 2: "You know what? Best we round up anybody who's got a kind word for the Vox. When it comes to an anarchist, word's just as bad as a deed." *Policeman 1: "I've been thinkin' the same thing… You think the Prophet's gonna let this pass? There's gonna be blood in Finkton a'fore long." *Policeman 2: "Serves 'em right. Anarchists, unionists, misogynists. We let 'em into our city, and look how they thank us." Battleship Bay Escort Seeker Premise: Booker asks a woman if she has seen Elizabeth. She responds with a no and says she's looking for an escort. Location: Beach, under a parasol not far from the water Characters: Female Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Booker: "You see a young girl? Uh, blue skirt …no?" *Female Civilian: "No, but I'm without an escort if you're looking to pass the time." Looking for a Young Girl Premise: Booker tells a man that he's looking for a young girl (Elizabeth). The man takes this as chauvinism. Location: Beach, near the fencing at the entrance to the maintenance building Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Booker: "Hey, I'm looking for a young girl." *Male Civilian: "(chuckles) Who isn't, brother?" Maintenance Man Premise: An Irish worker is discontent about his earning wages. Location: Maintenance building, inside the pump room Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "The whole thing's rigged. All I want is fair pay for an honest day's work." Beach-goers #1 Premise: Booker asks two men if they've seen Elizabeth and they assumes he's drunk. They continue to talk about their acquaintance. Location: Beach, near the entrance leading to the other part of the beach Characters: Male Columbia Citizens, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt ;Round One *Booker: "You fellas seen a girl around here? Uh, blue skirt, dark hair?" *Male Civilian 1: "Look at this one." *Male Civilian 2: "Why don't you sleep it off, chum?" ;Round Two *Male Civilian 2: "I didn't want to say anything, but… what do you think of Bobby?" *Male Civilian 1: "Pearson?" *Male Civilian 2: "No. Miller." *Male Civilian 1: "I don't know. Why?" *Male Civilian 2: "He was always going on about the working man this and the working man that." *Male Civilian 1: "So?" *Male Civilian 2: "Well, first they're talking about the rights of the working man, and the next day they're throwing bombs through the window. I'm just saying." Beach-goers #2 Premise: Biased women discuss societal changes. Location: Beach, near the entrance leading to the first part of the beach Characters: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Female Civilian 1: "Everything's changing. People don't know their place anymore." *Female Civilian 2: "Tell me about it. An Oriental stopped me on the street and asked me for the time. Just like that!" *Female Civilian 3: "There should be a law." *Female Civilian 2: "I think there is." ;Round Two *Female Civilian 3: "Francine went to lunch with that sky-line mechanic yesterday." *Female Civilian 2: "A mechanic?" *Female Civilian 4: "He makes a good living." *Female Civilian 3: "An Irishman can make a good living, but that doesn't mean I want to have lunch with one." Beach-goers #3 Premise: A male citizen talks about segregated beaches. Location: Beach, across from the walkway Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "Ahhhh,this is the life." *Female Civilian: "I miss real beaches." *Male Civilian 2: "On real beaches, you've got to contend with all types of people sharing the water. Those people are not sanitary. *Female Civilian: "That's silly." *Male Civilian 2: "They get diseases you couldn't imagine. You don't believe me, take a trip to Finkton." Beach-goers #4 Premise: A group of men discuss the Vox Populi. Location: Beach, near one of the changing rooms Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "That's what the Vox Populi do. Stir up the Paddies and the Negroes." *Male Civilian 2: "First it's labor unrest. Then they're coming for you in your bed." *Male Civilian 3: "Comstock should stomp them out. All of them cockroaches." Darwinian Lifeguard Premise: An annoyed lifeguard discusses controversial things with his mate while watching swimmers. Location: Beach, near the entrance to the gift shop Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "Damn fools, should let them drown themselves." *Male Civilian 2: "Thin out the herd." *Male Civilian 1: "Well, that's positively Darwinian." *Male Civilian 2: "Whatever do you mean?" *Male Civilian 1: "Darwin. Charles Darwin." *Male Civilian 2: "Hey… keep your voice down." Photo Shoot Premise: Body builders and young girls are posing for a photographer. Location: Beach, blocking the gift shop entrance (they will disappear after Booker encounters Elizabeth) Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Photographer: "All right, now… you're strong! Strong! Pretend you're Hercules. Right, that's great! All right, Miss… now put your hand a bit higher on the back of his leg. No? All right, it's fine where it is." *Body Builder: "Come on. Is this gonna take all day?" *Gorgeous Girl: "It is so hot." *Body Builder: [sneeze] "Does anybody have a handkerchief? This cold's gonna end me." *Gorgeous Girl: "I'm getting sand everywhere." *Body Builder: "Everywhere?" *Photographer: "I don't just do novelty shots, you know. I'm 90% certain that a gallery in Emporia is going to feature my work. 90%!" ;Round 2 *Gorgeous Girl: "Ugh. I'm not getting paid enough for this kind of work. I'm really a singer, y'know?" *Body Builder: "Anybody interested in getting a pint? I know a place." ;Round 3 *Beauty: "The sun. It is baking my skin." *Gorgeous Girl: "Ugh. If I get a tan. I won't work for weeks" ;If Booker stands in the camera's way (the order might differ for the photographer) *Body Builder: "Move it!" *Gorgeous Girl: "C'mon, Mister, we're working here!" *Photographer: "Get out of my shot!" *Photographer: "No panhandling, fellow. Didn't you see the signs?" *Photographer: "I'm not going to warn you again!" *Photographer: "I-I'm not going to tell you again!" *Photographer: "Keep walking, pal." Gift Shop Owner Premise: Elizabeth and Booker observe and comment on the Comstock posters and the shop owner questions Elizabeth. Location: The Battleship Bay Gift Shop Characters: Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt and male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Elizabeth: "Mr. DeWitt… Comstock. I've read about him. They say he can see the future." *Booker: "Give a man a little power, he falls in all kinds of love with himself." *Elizabeth: "I don't like his look." *Shop Owner: "Do you dislike the look of the Prophet? or his gaze?" *Elizabeth: "Can we leave now?" Shocked Citizens Premise: Shocked citizens witness the destroyed Monument Tower. Location: Upper Boardwalk, after leaving the gift shop Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "I don't understand… How could— How could this happen?! Why didn't the Prophet foresee this?!" *Frederick: "Who knows what the prophet sees… he tells us what he deems wise. It's okay, it's okay." *Female Civilian: "Oh, Frederick…" [Cries] Assistance Speculator Premise: A women wonders why the Handyman is never around when needed. Location: Upper Boardwalk, by the Arcade entrance Character: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "What I want to know is, why's there never a Handyman around when you need one?! What are they good for — except scaring people with their grotesque disabilities?" Checkpoint Drunk Premise: A drunkard points out to the checkpoint officers that Booker DeWitt looks suspicious and gets ignored. Location: Arcade Entrance, by the checkpoint Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, Police Voice: Normal *Pete: "Look at this one… Hey, hey copper! Look at this one! He's suspicious, if you ask me!" *Policeman: "All right, all right. Quiet down there, Pete. Just go home and dry yourself out." Colored & Irish Washroom Attendant Premise: A sweeping bathroom attendant asks Booker DeWitt to leave the Colored & Irish Washroom. Location: Arcade Entrance, Inside the left Colored & Irish Washroom Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, Police Voice: Normal *Bathroom Attendant: "This ain't no place for you, sir. You best be on your way, or there's gonna be trouble for us both" ;Round Two *Bathroom Attendant: "Please, sir, please. They find you here, blame's gonna fall on me." Planting Kisses Premise: A mother chastises her son. Location: The Arcade, the right hall beyond the White Bathrooms Characters: Female and boy Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Mother: "It's one thing to find out you're running around planting kisses on all the girls… but little Mary McCarthy? [gasp] And that horrid Erin O'Malley? If your father found out… Ugh! It is bad enough he has to employ those potato-eaters…" *Fredrick: [Cries] *Mother: "Oh, Fredrick, you leave me in such a state…" Ungrateful Premise: A man complains about the service in front of his wife and a waiter. Location: The Arcade, before the hall to the White Bathrooms Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "I swear, the service gets worse here every time we come back." *Florence: "Hmm." Time Seeker Premise: A woman asks Booker what time it is and Elizabeth responds. Location: The Arcade, by the window near the stairs on the right to the Gondola Station Characters: Female Columbia Citizen, Elizabeth Voice: Normal, Courtnee Draper for Elizabeth *Female Civilian: "Kind sir, would you happen to have the time?" ;If Elizabeth is near by *Elizabeth: "It's about… 7:30." *Female Civilian: "Oh… Thank you." Modern Woman Premise: Two women gossip about their friend. Location: The Arcade, near the stairs before the turnstile to the Gondola Station Character: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian 1: "She's working, is she?" *Female Civilian 2: "Yes, at a newspaper." *Female Civilian 1: "Well, that's the modern woman, I suppose." *Female Civilian 2: "Doesn't make it right." Soldier's Field Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe Vendor Premise: An ice cream vendor advertises his ice cream and protects his store if needed. Location: Main Street, behind the counter at the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Ice Cream Vendor: "Our ice-cold Columbian ice cream is a culinary marvel! Try it yourself!" ;Round Two *Ice Cream Vendor: "Accept no low-quality, foreign-made substitutes!" ;If Booker walks behind the counter *Ice Cream Vendor: "You're not allowed behind the counter, sir." ;If Booker steals from the Cash Register *Ice Cream Vendor: "Hey, I worked hard for that!" Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe Customers Premise: A family is enjoying ice cream. Location: Main Street, at a table in the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe Character: Male, female, boy and girl Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Civilians: giggling Duke's Choice Concessions Vendor Premise: A Hot Dog Vendor advertises his Alexander Hot Dogs. Booker DeWitt can choose to buy a hot dog and the vendor complies. Location: Main Street, outside the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe by the Duke's Choice Concessions food cart Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth Voice: Normal *Hot Dog Vendor: "Hot dogs! Get them hot he-ah! We got dogs for the boys, dogs for the girls, dogs for everyone in-between! They're hot! Red hot! Hot dogs he-ah! What do you give to a hungry little patriot? What's more red, white, and blue than a hot dog? Get your red hots, get your hot dogs he-ah!" ;If Booker buys a hot dog *Booker: "I'll take one." *Hot Dog Vendor: "One for the nice man and his pretty little daughter! What do you say, fellow?" *Elizabeth: "How old are you?" *Booker: "South of forty. North of you." Discussion: Potential Uprising Premise: Upper-class Citizens are discussing the working class/Vox Populi and the chance of a potential uprising. Location: Main Street, sitting on a bench in between Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe and the information kiosk Character: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Oh, really?" *Edward: "If we don't watch out, we're going to find ourselves in a kind of trouble you've never imagined." *Female Civilian: "From the bellhops and scullery maids? Oh Edward, you've really got to put that feverish imagination of yours to good use." *Group [Laugh] ;Round Two *Female Civilian: "Why, we gave them the word of the Prophet." *Edward: "That's true. But what if they want something more?" *Female Civilian: "More than that? Such as?" *Edward: "Labor unions. Eight-hour days." *Female Civilian: "Well, might as well throw a chariot of gold in while we're at it. Oh, you're starting to sound like Daisy Fitzroy." *Edward: "You heard what happened in Comstock Center… and Monument Island. Those people cannot be reasoned with… father Comstock's going to put a stop to it. If he can." *Female Civilian: "The Prophet can loft a city into the clouds and look into the future… Oh-ho, I don't think a few chinamen, negroes and Paddy O'Malleys are gonna worry him much." Secret Discussion Premise: Two workers are discussing the Vox Populi uprising in secret. Location: Main Street, Outside the entrance to Hotel Soldiers Field Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Worker 1: "Time's coming, she says… You ready?" ;Round Two *Worker 2: "Better move on… wouldn't want unfriendly eyes taking notice." Concerned Mothers Premise: Two mothers let their children watch a Dimwit & Duke play while they nervously discuss the events of the day. Location: Main Street, in front of the stage Character: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Mother 1: "Okay. We'll just… let the children enjoy the show as long as they like… At least until the Prophet tells us more…" *Mother 2: "The Prophet will tell us what to do… I don't know what to tell the boys. They ask so many questions, and I just don't know the answers!" ;Round Two *Mother 1: "You know, Sally's boy was in Comstock Center…" *Mother 2: "Has she had any word?" *Mother 1: "Not yet." *Mother 2: "Oh, Lord… Lord, Lord, Lord…" Smoke Break Premise: A custodian on a smoke break tries to explain himself at the sight of Booker DeWitt, believing him to be one of Columbia's citizens. Location: Main Street, Outside the Toy Soldiers and next to the carousel Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Custodian: "Someone gave it to me, I promise. I ain't never smoked one before." *Booker: "Hey, smoke 'em if you got 'em, pal. I ain't no gendarme." *Custodian: "No, thank you, sir." Soon it Will Be Time to Strike Premise: A commanding officer explains to his troops about how they will deal with Cornelius Slate and his men. Location: Patriot's Pavilion, at Sky Road Character: Male Founder Soldier Voice: Normal *Founder Leader: "And when we strike, we will teach Cornelius Slate a lesson… Now, I know you've all come to think of Slate as some kind of war hero. But let me be abundantly clear: CORNELIUS SLATE IS NO HERO! Ah, he's been living down in Finkton so long that the man has gone native. If Slate had his way, the damn Coloreds and Potato Eaters would be up in Comstock House running Columbia -- or in yer homes… copulating with yer wives! Now, he has holed himself up in the Hall of Heroes -- and it is our job to get him out -- alive or dead! Once our gunships arrive, we're gonna storm the Hall! Clear 'em out! And have you all home in time for supper!" Finkton Docks Gossiping Clerks Premise: Two clerks are discussing a former employee. Location: Beggar's Wharf, In the Fink Manufacturing Delivery Center's receiving office near where Booker was dropped off Character: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Clerk 2: "The fire the man?" *Clerk 1: "Flying squad came and took him. You ain't gonna see him around no more." *Dockworker: "I saw that scrawny little thing prowlin' around here looking for passage out. She could use a meal, that one." Leakage Examiner Premise: A dockworker puts two and two together when seeing Booker and notes that Elizabeth passed through here, while he examines a leaking pipe. Location: Beggar's Wharf, by a leaking pipe underneath a "Eyes Forward" poster, near the wharf's exit Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Dockworker: "I saw that scrawny little thing prowlin' around here looking for passage out. She could use a meal, that one." Fort Franklin Prisoner Premise: A prisoner is irritated by Booker's gaze. Location: The Fort Franklin Pier, in a cell on the first floor prison Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Prisoner Cho: "Keep your eyes to yourself, Gweilo." Suportive Wife Premise: A woman reassures her husband who is about to seek a job at Fink Manufacturing. Location: Worker Induction Center Plaza Characters: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Now, Mr. Fink's a good man. You work hard, and I know he'll reward you." Finkton Proper The Clerks and the Worker Premise: A desk clerk deals with a man seeking work, while his colleagues look on. Location: Worker Induction Center, upper floor, by the counter next to the central office Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal ;Round One *Worker: "Sorry, sir, but I was led to understand that there was work here. All my forms are in order." *Desk Clerk: "Be that as it may, we are at quota." *Worker: "But I spent all I had left on the jitney from Baxton-Town, sir!" *Desk Clerk: "Well, we're taking all the class C hirelings we intend to take on at present, okay?" *Worker: "What if I come back tomorrow?" *Desk Clerk: "As of now, you don't work for Mr. Fink, so you are free to run hither and yon." ;Round Two *Clerk 1: "Glad it's HIS turn… I've had enough of REPEATING MYSELF to barely employable HALF-WITS…" *Clerk 2: "Oh, no… He has just another hour left. Get ready to put a smile back on that face and go greet the future of Fink Industries…" *Clerk 2: "Bless her and keep her…" Frannie and Her Fellow Guard Premise: One of Fink's guards tries his luck on one of the female guards and gets rejected. Booker kills them but when Elizabeth opens a Tear to an alternate Columbia, they are Merged back to life. Location: Plaza of Zeal, Good Time Club, Basement Characters: Male and female Soldiers Voice: Normal *Male Fink Guard: "C'mon, Frannie, you're a modern woman… it's nineteen TWELVE…" *Frannie: "It's gonna be TWO THOUSAND twelve before I'm interested in one like you." ;After opening the Tear to an alternate Columbia *Male Fink Guard: "I'm Disgusted, DISGUSTING, sick SICK sick…" *Frannie: "Did I… Why am I STILL HERE…?" *Male Fink Guard: "I hate ONE of ME… WHO-DO-I-Hate?! Can't tell WHICH ONE… Two-in-here… WHO-is-the-I?! Which ONE hates WHICH?!" *Frannie: "Wh… What do we do now?" Shantytown Scared Homeless Man Premise: A homless man covers his face in fear as Booker approches, believing Booker to assult him. Location: To the left of the food distributing area, under the overhang Characters: Male Columbia Citizen. Voice: Normal *Homeless Man: [panicked sobbing] Food Distributors Premise: A man stands guard at the food distributing area and protects it if needed. Location: By the food distributing area Characters: Male Columbia Citizen. Voice: Normal *Homeless Man: "Back it up, skel…" ;If Booker walks behind the man *Homeless Man: "Thievin' bastard!" Vomiting Man Premise: A man walks from the table to vomit in a barrel and then returns. Location: The Graveyard Shift bar Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Homeless Man: [vomiting] Begging Mother Premise: A woman begs for help for her sick daughter. Location: The Graveyard Shift Plaza, by a gated door (After leaving the Graveyard Shift) Characters: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Hobo Woman: "She's all we still have… Please! Help her…" Homeless Wife and Mother Premise: A homeless woman warms herself by a trashcan fire along with her children, as she explains what led to her current situations. Location: On the way to the Bull House Impound Characters: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Homeless Woman: "My Hank lost his job at the Fink plant and they evicted all of us…" Secluded Mother Premise: A woman along her children doesn't want to be disturbed. Location: On the way to the Bull House Impound, to the left of the stairs leading to the vending machine attackers Characters: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Homeless Woman: "Leave me alone!" Vending Machine Attackers Premise: Homeless citizens are vandalizing a Minuteman's Armory vending machine, referring to it as Bill, in order to get its money for food. Booker can choose to open a food sacks tear for them, steal their scavenged money and pay the consequences or leave them be. Location: On the way to the Bull House Impound Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Homeless Man 1: "C'mon, c'mon! Hurry up!" *Homeless Woman: "Hit it! Hit it HARDER! HIT it HARDER!" *Homeless Man 2: "Barely makin' a goddamn dent…" *Homeless Man 1: "I'm HUNGRY, Bill!" ;If Elizabeth spots the food sacks Tear *Elizabeth: "There's a tear over there." ;If the Tear is opened *Homeless Man 1: "FOOOOODDD…" *Homeless Woman: "Out of my way!!" ;If Booker takes the cash bag without the Tear being opened *Homeless Man 1: "Bill's all mine, you worthless tramps… MINE!" Unhappy Homeless Man Premise: An unhappy homeless man warms himself by a dumpster fire. Location: On the way to the Bull House Impound Characters: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Homeless Man: "Ta, they don't give a damn if we live or die…" Founder Commander Premise: A commander informing her Soldiers on the threat of the Vox Populi. Location: Bull Yard, the main docking platform Characters: Female Soldier Voice: Normal *Founder Commander: "The Vox Populi are the bastard child of the Foreigner and the Heathen, and like all bastards, we serve it best by smothering it in its crib. We hear tell that the Gunsmith was making weapons for the Vox. We squashed that gunsmith like a bug and took his tools for our own. Make no mistake, soldiers: the Vox and weapons go together like fire and gunpowder. One spark and we'll have a blaze we cannot control." Disturbed Founder Soldier Premise: A Founder Soldier was killed by Booker DeWitt, but when Elizabeth opens a Tear to an alternate Columbia, he is Merged back to life and remembers being dead. Location: Bull Yard, Bull House Impound, First Floor (after entering the Tear in the Basement) Characters: Male Soldier Voice: Normal *Disturbed Founder: "Oh God… like it never was… how is it gone?" *Disturbed Founder: "I was still but now I'm moving? Look…look here… *Disturbed Founder: "I was thinking two things but I only MEAN one of them. Deceased Handyman Photo Shoot Premise: Vox Populi members are posing for pictures by the body of Samuel Gerst, a Handyman they killed. Location: The Graveyard Shift Plaza (After entering the Tear in the Bull House Impound) Characters: Male Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Vox Photographer: "Say cheese!" *Posing Vox 1: "Cheese! *Posing Vox 2: "Cheese! *Vox Photographer: "Okay, for this one, give a thumbs up! Ha ha ha… HILARIOUS! That's a great shot." *Posing Vox: [Laughs] *Vox Photographer: "One more. One more! For this one… everyone look really sad! Look like you're having the worst old time!" *Posing Vox: [Laughs] *Posing Vox 2: "Okay.. okay… one more… for posterity. *Posing Vox 1: "Ha-ha! This'll be a keepsake! Emporia Evacuation Premise: A hovercraft is evacuating citizens from the Vox Populi. The driver informs them that they're running out of time and a husband tries to encourage his panicking wife to jump on to the craft. The hovercraft then leaves with all the citizen on spot with it. Location: Port Prosperity Characters: Male and Female Columbia Citizens, Driver (voice only) Voice: Normal *Driver: "The Vox are coming, we need to leave the dock! We need to push of immediately, the Vox are coming!" *Male Civilian: "Clo… Close your eyes and jump. You can do it. Come on you can do it! Just jump!" *Female Civilian: "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm afraid. Please don't make me go. Honey I can't do it. I cannot do it. I'm sorry! ''[''Cries]'' I love you, but I can't do it. I'm sorry." *Driver: "''You need to remove your belongings or we can't take any more people! The barge is full! You're going to have to remove some of your luggage if we're going to fit more people on deck!" ;After the player leaves *Driver: "The barge is at full weight! We're taking off now, disembark!" Monocle Robber Premise: A Vox member robs a fleeing citizen and pushes him down a set of stairs. Location: Port Prosperity Characters: Vox Soldier and male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Vox Populi: "Where you going?" *Refugee: "I just want to leave… I didn't do anything." *Vox Populi: "Whaddya got, rich boy, huh?" *Refugee: "Take it - take it all!" *Vox Populi: "What's this, a monocle? What am I going to do with that?" *Refugee: [Screams] Smoke Break Premise: Two Vox Populi members are smoking while belittling the body of a killed upper-class woman. Location: Grand Central Depot, Ticketing Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, male and female Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Vox Populi: [Laughs] *Vox Populi 2: "Thought they'd stay on top forever… Ha! Look at 'em now…" Forced Dance Premise: Vox Populi members have stripped an upper-class male citizen down to his full-body underwear and force him to slow dance with a female Vox Soldier while being taunted. Location: Grand Central Depot, Ticketing Characters: Male Columbia Citizen, male and female Vox Soldiers Voice: Normal *Vox Populi: "Dance with the man! Come on, lift a leg, friend! A rich girl dances just as well as a poor one!" Downtown Emporia Wine Tasting Premise: Two Vox Populi force a civilian to serve them wine. Location: Harmony Lane, in the unnamed pub Characters: Vox Soliders and Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Vox Populi: "Yes, yes… More of your finest wine, James… Consider this "overdue recompense"… Or, wait, wait… "BACK TAXES"…" *Vox Populi: [Laughing] *James: "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Grave Robbers Premise: Vox soldiers are digging up graves in search of gold. Location: Memorial Gardens, by the grave next to Robert and Rosalind Lutece's (only if the player enters Memorial Gardens before trying to open the gate to Comstock House in Victory Square) Characters: Female and male Vox Soliders Voice: Normal *Vox Soldier 1: "These Silver Eagles may lose their value, but gold… Gold always trades." *Vox Soldier 2: "Eh. Fella had some cavities…" Behind the Scenes *The man from "Science Enthusiasts" talks about Jeremiah Fink and Rosalind Lutece sending someone to the moon despite the Luteces being considered dead by the public for some time. *The woman in the dialog from "Arguing Couple" mentions "I Married a Vox Populi" which is a reference to the 1949 film "I Married a Communist." *The scenes from "Evacuation" and "Monocle Robber" are reused from the BioShock Infinite E3 2011 Gameplay Demo.BioShock Infinite E3 2011 Gameplay Demo on YouTube *Prisoner Cho in "Fort Franklin Prisoner", calls Booker a "Gweilo", which is a Cantonese slang term referring to a Westerner. Sometimes this term can be derogatory.Gweilo on Wikipedia *"Strong in the sword, but a bit weak in the key and the scroll", in the sense that it was used in game, would describe someone who is simple-minded, unsophisticated, and as strong as an ox. References Category:BioShock Infinite Category:BioShock Setting